


Who Wants to Live Forever? [Vid]

by Waldo



Category: Babylon 5, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Forever Knight, Highlander: The Series, Star Trek: The Original Series, The X-Files
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Multi-media, Video, analog, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's gotta go sometime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants to Live Forever? [Vid]

Okay, I'm tossing this up so you can laugh along with me. Made in roughly 1995, I thought, for some strange reason, it would be a good idea to make a vid of every death scene in every show I watched (and Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which I didn't). A lot of the analog source was 395th generation EP VHS tapes and it shows. I made this before I even had my own analog vidding set up. I remember that there was a group of us hanging out at our friend's house who had the equipment and as I was working on this - watching many, many people, die over and over again - someone said, "I'm going to need Prozac by the time you finish this vid."

 

Anyway... maybe someone can use it in a "How not to vid" lesson. :p

 


End file.
